


Yours

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Back to Hogwarts, Fate, Gay, Harry Potter x Severus Snape, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Professor Potter, Romance, Sex, Snape Lives, Soulmates, lots of fluff, not too oc i hope, obviously, really sappy, slightly OC, very gay, well not really sappy but a bit of sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: Parts of the castle were unstable, crumbling even as the living searched for survivors and the dead. It was a long night, dust barely settling before walls crumbled. The injured and the young remained in the Great Hall, tended to by Madam Pomfrey as more and more dead were brought in to be identified and claimed.Harry is asked back to Hogwarts and, despite the pain and tragedy, he agrees to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor only to find everything he needs in Snape
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 295





	Yours

Parts of the castle were unstable, crumbling even as the living searched for survivors and the dead. It was a long night, dust barely settling before walls crumbled. The injured and the young remained in the Great Hall, tended to by Madam Pomfrey as more and more dead were brought in to be identified and claimed. The Weasleys crowded around Fred’s body; George had closed his twin’s eyes as he held his heartbroken mother as she cried, passed tears himself. Ginny glanced up at Harry who was watching them all and held out her hand for Harry to join them and he took a step towards the family just as the Great Hall doors burst open.

“We found Snape,” gasped McGonagall as she dragged his limp frame in with the help of Professor Sprout, “He crawled out from...” she stopped to catch her breath, “He crawled out from under the whomping willow.” The two Professors dropped Snape onto a bed that Michael Corner sprang out of to make room. “Thank you, Mr Corner.”

Harry stared, “He’s alive?”

“Yes, Potter,” McGonagall slumped into a chair, “He’s alive. Poppy, he requires your immediate attention.”

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to see what she could do.

“But he was bitten! I saw it! The snake...”

McGonagall gave Harry an irritable look which softened when she noted the blood and dirt covering her student. “Potter, if what you say is true, that Professor Snape has been on our side all along, don’t you think he would be wise enough to carry an antivenom at all times?” she tried to sound reassuring but a touch of impatience leaked into her voice and she sighed, “Have we recovered any more...” she stopped and saw the broken bodies of the Creevey brothers. “Those foolish boys,” Minerva McGonagall was a strong woman but her voice shook even in her whisper and tears welled up in her tired eyes.

Parvati Patil handed the Gryffindor Head of House a handkerchief. She refused to let go of Padma’s hand and they remained, for the rest of the night, by Lavander’s cold corpse. Besides the silently sobbing Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch succumbs to her injuries, her hand going slack in her colleague’s as she passes on. Cho was sat weeping next to Luna who seemed to be murmuring reassuringly, her hand in Neville’s who was sat propped up against the wall with his other hand bandaged up to his elbow. Katie Bell lay on one of the makeshift beds with her face wrapped up, fresh blood pooling through the linens. Madam Pomfrey noticed and rushed over to assist, unwrapping the bandages and using magic to help with the healing process. Dean and Seamus sat together, battered and bruised, unable to bring themselves to talk any more or even keep their eyes open. Not far from them, Hannah Abbott lay with her eyes half-lidded and unseeing; she had slipped away when no one was watching.

The sorrow was suffocating.

Harry slipped out of the great hall headed towards the lake.

As the sun began to rise, he could see centaurs helping their wounded into the forest and hauling their dead in after. Harry sat and watched them a while, knowing better than to approach. They were fierce and proud; it wouldn’t be a good idea to get too close when they’re vulnerable. At least, not without Hagrid. Eventually, they all disappeared into the Forbidden Forest, out of sight. The sun had pulled itself over the horizon by now and the familiar sound of bird song filled the grounds.

Harry didn’t need the sound of pained grunts to know someone was joining him, the hairs had stood up on the back of his neck before he’d heard anything. He ripped up bits of grass as he waited for the older male to reach him. Black shoes and the corner of a cloak pushed into the side of his vision. He didn’t need to look up to know who was standing there.

“I thought you were dead,” Harry said as the threw grass away from him but the wind picked it up and blew it back into his lap. “I would have gotten you help if I’d known.”

“There wasn’t time,” Snape sat down too, finding it too painful to remain standing. “The Dark Lord was more pressing. Even if you had gotten help, who would have healed me before knowing what side I was really on?”

Harry conceded his point and remained quiet. He glanced at the professor. “You loved my mum.”

Snape let out a ragged sigh, wincing slightly at his healing wounds. “Not like how you’re thinking,” he said, “Fate drew us together. Love is simple, love is ordinary but yes, I did love her. She was my best friend, my sister, my equal.”

A small smile tugged at Harry’s lips. “And she married your childhood bully. No wonder you hate me.”

Those dark eyes fixed on Harry. “I’ve spent your entire life protecting you,” he said coolly.

“For her.”

“You’re a little dense, Potter,” Snape muttered. “My patronus is a doe.”

“Yeah,” Harry frowned at Snape. “To match mum’s.”

Snape glared at him and stood up. “To compliment yours,” he corrected and limped off, leaving Harry confused for all of ten seconds before he whipped round to stare after the professor.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place was empty except for Kreacher. Since the order had cleared out all the hidden monsters, it was also completely quiet. Only Kreacher pottering around in the kitchen gave life to this grim, old place but the house was vast and the kitchen was a long way from the main bedroom. Harry couldn’t bring himself to sleep in Sirius’ old bedroom so he had cleared out the main bedroom and sprawled out, allowing himself some of the luxuries that he’d never had growing up.

The doorbell rang.

“...BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOME...” the shrill voice of the Lady Black echoed round the near empty house and Harry sighed, making his way down the stairs and struggled to pull the old curtains shut. “...THE SHAME! HALF BREED! MONGREL!” Harry managed to close them and the old woman fell silent, allowing Harry to answer the door.

“It’s nearly 5am,” Harry grumbled at his visitor then blinked, “oh.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Potter,” he greeted curtly.

Once he got over the shock of his old potions master turning up on his doorstep, he stepped aside to let him in. Snape strode past him as Harry closed the door behind him. “I’m here on business,” he said coolly, removing his gloves. “Minerva sent me. She wants to offer you the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. You were competent enough to teach in your fifth year and, after vanquishing the Dark Lord, she can think of no better applicant for the job. If you’ll have it.”

“Right… what?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “After teaching you for six years, you would have thought I would know better than to over estimate your listening skills.”

“My listening skills are just fine,” Harry grumbled, tired, “But it’s gone five in the morning.”

The potions master let out an irritable sigh and made his way into the lounge where Kreacher had already brought in tea for their unexpected guest. He sat himself down, making himself at home as if this was still the Order’s headquarters. Harry sat down and poured some tea for the both of them, gesturing for Snape to help himself to milk and sugar. The younger leaned back with his tea, his bottle green eyes on the professor who was watching him in turn.

“So, Minerva sent you?” Harry prompted.

“For the vacant position at Hogwarts,” Snape set down his tea. “Or did you need that explained to you again?”

Those brilliant green eyes rolled in annoyance. “If you find me so slow, why did you come? Why not send someone else? Why not send an owl?”

“No one has seen you in months,” Snape replied, “Minerva was concerned you wouldn’t answer an owl.”

“Minerva was worried?” Harry sipped his tea. “Or you were?”

“Don’t be absurd, Potter,” Snape snapped without meeting the young hero’s eyes.

There were a few moments of silence as Harry finished his tea but Snape didn’t touch his own.

“Are you taking the position?” the professor demanded impatiently. “Or would you prefer to hide out here like a coward?”

Harry smiled slightly. “I called you a coward once,” he mused, “You were so angry. I understand now. How brave you were.” he stood up. “You’re welcome to stay the night.”

“Potter...”

Harry stopped.

“Are you taking the position?”

“Yeah, I’ll take it,” he made his way back up to bed.

Snape was gone come morning.

* * *

The castle look much like Harry remembered it, the new stone walls barely noticeable beneath the fast grown ivy but the school was quiet without the familiar bustle of students. He made his way inside, approaching the witch who was hurrying towards him. Minerva looked older, more grey in her neat bun and bags under her tired eyes but she was smiling fully at her once student.

“Potter,” she greeted, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder as if to embrace him but thought better of it. “It’s good to see you, Potter.”

Harry smiled, “You too, Headmistress.”

They made their way inside towards Harry’s new quarters. When it had been Lockheart’s office, it had been filled with pictures of the man himself. Lupin always had a magical creature for the class to study whereas Moody’s office had been filled with an assemble of Dark Detectors. Now it was plain, free for Harry to decorate as he pleased. Even as they walked in, Gryffindor banners sprang out of the walls and Harry allowed himself a grin.

“Does this make me Head of House?” he asked, half joking.

“As headmistress, I certainly can’t be,” Minerva replied, “They’re your students now.”

She left him to unpack.

“I didn’t think you would return,” Snape leaned against the door frame. “I expected you to tuck tail and run.”

“Of course you did. Children run when they get scared,” Harry turned to look at him, “But I’m not a child any more. I haven’t been a child in a long time.” He sat himself up on his desk, setting his wand aside and pushing his round glasses up on his nose. “Surely you noticed?”

Snape closed the door as he came in, approaching the new defense against the dark arts professor. “I noticed.”

“I didn’t understand what you meant at first,” Harry said softly, “That your patronus compliments mine. When I got it, I still didn’t understand. Maybe I was too young. I think maybe I didn’t want to understand. I hated you for far too long to cope with… not.”

“You’re babbling, Potter.”

Harry felt the blush creep into his cheeks. “Sorry,” he mumbled, nervously pushing back his unkept hair. “I’m just trying to say… very badly...” he chuckled, avoiding the potion professor’s dark eyes, “That I don’t hate you and I’m ready to… understand.”

Snape’s thin lips twitched a little, “Potter, it delves into the realm of divination and understanding will take some personal truths I don’t think you’re ready for,” he sounded amused. “Although, since you and miss Weasley have broken up, perhaps you’re closer to that truth than you were.”

“I already have an inkling,” Harry rolled his eyes, “I told you. I’m beginning to get it and...” their eyes met, “and...”

“As articulate as ever, Potter,” Snape murmured and leaned in, pressing their lips together.

There was something oddly inevitable about this kiss, like they both knew it was always heading this way. Snape pressed closer as Harry’s legs parted for him, their groins pressing together as their lips parted. A quiet groan left one of them, neither were really sure which one. Fingers laced in Harry’s messy hair, tugging slightly and Harry’s hips involuntarily rolled forward. They both groaned, their hips rolling into each other slow and hard as their kiss became ever more open mouthed and desperate.

Harry broke the kiss with a gasp but Snape’s lips just moved to his jawline and down his neck. “Personal truths?” he breathed as he felt the potion master’s teeth nip his earlobe.

Snape chose to ignore this. “Bed chamber?” he suggested, his hand sliding between them to palm the younger professor’s erection.

“Yes,” Harry groaned, “although, this desk...”

“Next time,” he almost dragged Harry to the back of the study, into the bed chambers while locking the door behind them. He pushed his ex-student up against the door, tugging open Harry’s robes as their mouths collided again. A groan left the younger as he pulled up his colleague’s ropes in return. He could feel the scars on Snape’s skin as his fingers ran over each of them in turn. The potion master shivered slightly and withdrew, “Bed?”

Flushed, Harry led the way to his four poster double bed which resembled the one he had in Gryffindor tower but bigger. He crawled onto the bed and rolled onto his back, watching as Snape followed, crawling up after him then over him. Their mouths met again as Snape helped Harry out of his trousers before settling between the dark arts professor’s thighs. The younger rolled his hips eagerly, groaning softly as he reached for Snape’s trousers and tried to push them down. With an impatient growl, Snape sat up and pulled off his own trousers while Harry watched from behind crooked glasses.

“I haven’t done this before,” Harry admitted as Snape leaned over him again, their lips inches apart.

“Been with a man?” Snape didn’t sound surprised.

“I...” Harry felt his cheeks burn, “I haven’t been with anyone before.”

Snape withdrew slightly, “But, Miss Weasley… or Miss Chang… or the whole wizarding world,” he frowned, “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Harry replied quickly, “Not unless you’d rather...”

“No,” Snape brushed his lips against Harry’s briefly, “I’ve waited for this for a long time,” he began placing kisses down Harry’s chest, “I’ll just have to go slow,” he kissed down his stomach, “and careful,” his kissed down to Harry’s erection before taking it into his mouth, making Harry cry out. Snape gripped the younger’s hips to stop him from moving too much as he sucked off his lover. Green eyes squeezed shut as Harry trembled, covering his mouth with his arm to keep from making too much noise.

Snape immediately stopped, earning a protesting whimper. “You will not hold back,” he ordered and sat up, looking around for something to use as lube. “Do you have...”

“Um… there are oils in the bathroom,” Harry mumbled, bright red.

Snape’s lips curled into a smirk and he got up, remembering where the bathroom was from when the Defense Against the Dark Arts chambers were his. It didn’t take long to find the small selection of bathing oils and picked the coconut scented one; anything was better than lavender. When he returned, Harry sat up to watch him approach.

Still pale and tall, the potions master was a little more broad than his black robes suggested and his torso was faintly toned. Years of stress and playing double agent had left elder male a little bony and malnourished. Those dark eyes wandered over Harry’s skinny form and noted the permanent makers of childhood malnutrition; he knew the younger had hated his aunt and uncle as a boy but he had never realised why. Snape kneeled on the bed and dipped his fingers into the oil pot before setting it down and leaning over his lover.

Harry shifted nervously, allowing Snape back between his legs. Reaching up, he pulled the elder back into a kiss as Snape’s slick fingers slipped between the younger’s thighs and sought out the dark arts professor’s entrance. He found it with ease and gently pressed a finger into his lover, feeling Harry gasp and tense beneath him. Slowly, he eased his finger deeper into the tight opening while pressing kisses to Harry’s delicate neck.

“Relax,” Snape murmured against the sensitive neck against his lips, curling his finger to locate Harry’s prostate.

Arching, Harry cried out and jerked his hips upwards.

Snape began moving his finger in and out as Harry rocked his hips into the motion. The second finger was introduced with care, scissoring inside the younger to prepare him. It took all of Snape’s will power to be gentle and slow; this close to Harry, having his fingers inside the tight heat of his lover was intoxicating. His cock ached with need, demanding that he hurried things along and Harry’s cries of pleasure encouraged him on. The third finger was only added when torturing Harry was becoming too much for them both.

“I’ve waited a long time to see you like this,” Snape whispered in Harry’s ear. “To have you in my bed.”

“Technically… ah… this is… this is my bed,” Harry groaned, shuddering as Snape’s teeth tugged at his earlobe.

Snape shoved his fingers hard against Harry’s prostate before removing them cautiously, kissing his lover to smother the sound of the younger’s almost orgasm. The young hero gripped his saviour's straight black hair, eagerly pressing his tongue to the one invading his mouth. He removed his gasses as his legs hooked around Snape’s waist while the elder positioned himself and pushed inside.

There was an uncomfortable almost burning sensation inside Harry as Snape pushed his cock in deep, both panting harshly against each other’s mouths.

“Am I hurting you?” Snape’s lips brushed against Harry’s as he spoke.

“No,” Harry murmured, “A bit… you know… weird.”

Snape shoved in fully, trembling with the effort not to move any more. “Just tell me if you want to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” the younger gasped, “Don’t stop.”

Gently, the potions master began to rock his hips with slow but firm movements. He knew of Harry’s discomfort with the younger biting his own lower lip. Snape shifted his hips and changed the angle with each thrust forward until the smaller professor beneath him cried out with the unmistakable pitch of ecstasy. Little streams of whimpers followed as Harry began to move with his lover, one hand still tangled in Snape’s hair while the other dug nails into Snape’s back.

Snape thrust in harder, earning louder moans from his lover. Unable to keep kissing between pants and gasps of pleasure, Snape nuzzled his face into the nape of the younger’s neck and shoved himself in harder and faster. Harry’s cock was already leaking precum, his babbling of cusses consisted of the potion master’s last name. His orgasm approached rapidly, made evident by the volume of his cries. Hearing this, Snape sat up enough to press their lips together just as Harry climaxed. With a few more uneven thrusts, Snape released inside his lover with a groan against Harry’s mouth.

For several minutes, they kissed over and over before Snape pulled out and lay beside the younger as he reached for his wand and murmured a spell to clean them both up. Their eyes met, lying face to face and Snape leaned over to kiss swollen lips. His fingers caressed his lover’s flushed cheek, along his shoulder to his elbow. Harry reached over, shifting closer in his hunger for affection. Their lips broke apart and their foreheads rested against one another’s.

“Are you in pain?” Snape asked.

“Sore,” Harry replied, “But it was worth it. Was it ok? I can get better.”

Snape shook his head slightly, “You can become more skilled but you could never be better,” he assured his lover, “You were perfect.”

Harry felt his lips curve into a grin, “It feels right, doesn’t it?”

“Like we were meant to be together?” Snape resisted rolling his eyes but he was smiling too. “I knew you were going to be mine. I always knew. I could feel you when Lilly was carrying you. I could feel you when you came into Hogwarts for the first time. I can feel you now.”

Harry frowned, withdrawing, “What do you mean?”

Snape’s dark eyes didn’t waver from Harry’s emerald green. “I belong to you,” he grimaced at the sappiness of the statement, “You must feel it?”

Harry did feel it; the deep possessiveness, the longing and desire, the echo of some kind of link that connected their souls and made them resonate with each other. He crashed their lips together and Snape eagerly responded, rolling back on top of his lover. “I feel it,” Harry gasped, “How?”

“We were always supposed to be together,” Snape kissed along his neck, “You were always going to be mine.”

“Like… soulmates?”

Snape chuckled, “That’s a close enough analogy.”

“And you… knew?” Harry’s voice became breathy with Snape’s mouth on his throat, “All this time?”

“Always.”

* * *

Several hours later found the two lying together, their fingers intertwining as they snuggled together.

“You could have told me,” Harry said after a while.

“You weren’t ready,” Severus kissed the younger’s fingers, “How could I have told an eleven year old boy that my fate was to spend my life protecting you, that fate had promised you to me, that your mother knew and was happy?”

Cheeks flushing pink, Harry shifted slightly, “Alright,” he conceded, “I probably would have thought you were insane or a liar. Especially when you were a royal dick to me while I grew up. To all of us.”

It was Severus’ turn to be uncomfortable, “I don’t have an excuse for that,” he confessed, “I was angry, I was bitter and you reminded me of Lilly and James. I was conflicted.”

“That explains why you were a shit to me,” He tried to keep the coolness out of his voice, “But what about Hermione? What about Neville? He grew up terrified of you.”

Severus reached and cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand, kissing him softly, “If you want me to justify everything I did wrong, we’ll be here a long time. I’m not a good person, I’m not a nice person but I am yours.”

Harry softened and returned the kiss.

* * *

“Who can tell me the difference between a true wolf and a werewolf?” Professor Potter asked his fourth year class.

A hand shot up into the air. “Please sir, the werewolf and a true wolf can be distinguishable in several different ways. For instance, the snout of the true wolf...”

Severus leaned in the doorway, his smouldering gaze meeting Harry’s from across the room, distracting the defense against the dark arts professor from his class. He tore his gaze away from his lover, feeling his cheeks darken, and smiled at the student.

“Yes, right exactly, Miss Lane,” Professor Potter praised, “Five points to Ravenclaw.”

Severus loitered until the end of class, entering the room as the students began packing away. A few of the girls giggled, whispering about the not-so-secret love affair between the professors. Harry was used to the gossip that his fame brought him but people gossiping about something that made him happy was a new experience. He couldn’t help but smile as Severus took his hand and leaned in to whisper to him, “Dinner in my chambers tonight?”

“If you insist,” Harry murmured.

A giggle had Professor Snape glaring at three sniggering girls. “Aren’t you supposed to on your way to your next class? Or would you like a detention for the first Hogsmead weekend?”

That wiped the smirks off their faces and they hurried out.

Harry grinned and kissed Severus’ cheek, “You’re evil,” he teased, “Do you have class?”

“Not for the next hour.”

Their lips met, kissing eagerly as they pressed together. Severus closed the door with a wave of his hand, the lock sliding into place. Harry reached down to rub his lover’s erection, groaning as Severus nipped his lower lip. Without warning, Harry was spun around unceremoniously and bent over his desk. He pulled down his trousers and gasped as fingers roughly pushed into him. His nails scratched the desk, knocking over books and ink as his prostate was hit.

“Fuck...”

Severus wasn’t as careful as usual, trusting their frequent nights together to have kept his lover loose enough for a quickie. He removed his fingers and unlaced his trousers to free his cock, watching as Harry wriggled his backside impatiently. Unable to resist giving that ass a quick slap, Severus smirked at Harry’s yelp and gripped his beloved’s hips before easing his cock into the younger professor. Harry let out a groan as he pressed back against the cock inside him, his own hard against the class plan on the desk. It was only a moment before Severus began to move, slamming himself forcefully into his enthusiastic lover. Harry’s mouth fell open in a delighted cry of pleasure, gripping the sides of the desk to steady himself while Severus screwed him hard and fast.

“God… Severus...” Harry whimpered, “M-more...”

There was something about hearing Harry beg that got Severus hot. He was more than willing to give into his lover’s demands, the desk threatening to rock over beneath them. Pale fingers gripped Harry’s messy hair, tugging lightly as Severus rammed in faster. Harry became louder, his climax already approaching and released all over the papers on his desk. A groan from behind him and the feeling of warmth spilling inside told him that Severus had orgasmed too.

Both panting from their very quick encounter, Severus withdrew as Harry reached for his wand and mumbled a spell to clean up their mess. He pulled up his trousers and gave his lover a smirk while Snape tucked himself away and re-laced the front of his own trousers. Once presentable, Severus pulled his beloved back into a tender kiss, his fingers brushing aside the younger’s hair.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he murmured against Harry’s lips.

Harry grinned.


End file.
